


(and babe) my hands are free

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: This must be what people mean when they say they can’t look away from something bad, like witnessing a car crash. This right here is the ultimate car crash. The worst part is that Jonas had told him what link he’d be opening. The words 'gay porn' and 'former neighbor Klaus, the bully' had all been right there in the texts, and yet Matteo still hadn’t expected this.This being gay porn starring former neighbor Klaus, the bully.





	(and babe) my hands are free

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for porn talk and sexual situations in the porn, but there's no actual sex happening in the fic between David and Matteo! 
> 
> Set somewhere at the end of August 2019. 
> 
> Title is from the song Feeling You by Harrison Storm. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my friend Lisa who really encouraged me by pointing out it's been half a century since I last posted fic, and by saying "just do it already" a bunch of times. Also thank you to my friend Dana, who also basically just said "do it".

[Jonas 17:15]  
Dude

[Jonas 17:16]  
Dude

[Jonas 17:16]  
Dude!

[Matteo 17:17]  
Dude?

[Jonas 17:17]  
DUDE

[Matteo 17:17]  
Dude  
I love our talks

[Jonas 17:17]  
Bro, I'm trying to tell you the best thing you'll literally hear all fucking week 

[Matteo 17:18]  
?

[Jonas 17:18]  
Remember Klaus? Klaus, your neighbor back in elementary school Klaus? 

[Matteo17:19]  
Klaus, used to shove me into the bushes Klaus? 

[Jonas 17:19]  
KLAUS IS IN GAY PORN KLAUS

[Matteo 17:19]  
???

[Jonas 17:20]  
https://tinyurl.com/dymbb3a

 

This must be what people mean when they say they can’t look away from something bad, like witnessing a car crash. This right here is the ultimate car crash. The worst part is that Jonas had told him what link he’d be opening. The words 'gay porn' and 'former neighbor Klaus, the bully' had all been right there in the texts, and yet Matteo still hadn’t expected this. 

This being gay porn starring former neighbor Klaus, the bully. 

It's been almost ten years since Matteo actually interacted with Klaus. He’s obviously changed a considerable amount since then, but Matteo's seen Klaus around from time to time. Their moms used to keep in touch even after they moved away, and Klaus has been a firm ‘suggested friend’ on Facebook for years. So when he enters the screen Matteo recognizes him immediately. 

The video starts playing and Klaus doesn't waste any time getting undressed. In a matter of seconds, his shirt hits the floor - not unlike Matteo's jaw. It isn’t until his left eye starts twitching that Matteo realizes he hasn't blinked in probably minutes. Some guy is tongue deep in Klaus' throat and hands deep in his pants by then. After that, it’s not long before all their clothes are gone altogether. The moaning really starts picking up when both guys are naked an on top of each other. Matteo’s hand clenches at his chest, like some scandalized old lady clutching at her pearls. 

That's when David walks into his room. 

If Matteo thought he was stuck unmoving before, it’s like he’s been frozen into place by Medusa herself now. 

"Uhm," David says, just as the perfectly HD voices coming from Matteo's cellphone say: "Oh, oh yeah!" and "Right there, right there."

It's when David takes a tiny step back that Matteo finally manages to kick into action. He tries to exit the full-screen mode on the video but is unsuccessful his first six frantic tries. When he finally manages to close the tab, David's already taken another step back and horrifyingly tells Matteo: "I'll give you some privacy," before leaving. 

"David," Matteo tries, but his phone’s really fucking him over now. Even though the screen's gone black, there's still moaning and dialogue coming from the speakers. Matteo's sweaty hands are having a hard time unlocking the phone again with his fingerprint. Just as he’s resigned himself to just lobbing the phone out of his window and buying a new, not cursed phone tomorrow, he manages to shut everything off. 

David's already gone by then.

_Fuck._

 

[Matteo 17:30]  
Screw you, you absolute fucker

[Jonas 17:30]  
Ikr? I'm never gonna be able to look Porno Klaus in the face again 🙈🍆

[Matteo 17:31]  
David walked in on me watching the video

[Jonas 17:31]  
Oh lol? So?  
Was he weird about it? 

[Matteo 17:31]  
He left

[Jonas 17:32]  
…  
_You_ were weird about it, weren't you? 

 

Matteo drops his phone on the bed and uses every ounce of self control he has not to scream into his pillow. 

 

\---

 

The only thing they've ever really fought about is David's tendency to take off when things get tricky. It makes Matteo feel incredibly helpless and just really alone. When they first got together it made Matteo feel like he could never really talk about anything negative that was on his mind. That, in turn, was really bad for his tendency to bottle things up until they exploded out in a spectacularly unfortunate verbal diarrhea. It made things tense, and Matteo didn't want that for himself. He didn't want that for David. 

They've been slowly working on it for the past three and a half months though, and in Matteo’s opinion they’ve reached an understanding that works pretty well for the both of them. Luckily they don't have to implement the system all that much, but basically Matteo’s realized that sometimes David is just gonna need his space. Matteo is happy to give him that, as long as David promises to get in touch in some sort of way to let Matteo know that he’s okay. 

It's a testament to how well their agreement has been working that it doesn't even take David eight minutes to text Matteo. Matteo, for his part, has been staring at his phone, willing it to buzz or ring or whatever pretty much those whole eight minutes. 

 

[David 17:37]  
Going to the shops, will get Carlos' hummus thingy and other snacks for TV/game night 

 

It’s embarrassing how relieved Matteo feels at reading that message. 

 

[Matteo 17:39]  
Thank you

 

Matteo spends the next ten minutes on the couch, just staring at the doorway, until the restless energy that's making his legs bounce up and down just becomes too much and he does a little stress clean instead. It’s at least another hour before the boys are due to arrive, and Matteo’s gonna work himself into an even worse state if he doesn’t just do something. Anything. So stress clean it is. 

 

\---

 

At 18:38 David rings the doorbell. Matteo buzzes him up and waits for him at the top of the stairs. David smiles at him but doesn’t immediately lean in for a kiss. 

Matteo takes his shopping bag from him and asks: "Why didn't you use your key?" 

David shrugs. "Had my hands full with the bag." 

Matteo doesn’t want to call bullshit in the middle of the hallway, so he just leaves it. 

 

David's put his backpack in Matteo’s room, and they've made it to the kitchen with the groceries before Matteo gets out his: "I'm sorry, about earlier." 

"No, I'm sorry," David says. "I shouldn't have barged in like that, that was-" 

"You didn't barge in. I gave you that key so you’d use it." He actually gave David the key because his roommates were sick and tired of the doorbell ringing all the time, and told him that if David was gonna be spending this much time in there, he might as well get in the apartment quietly. 

"But I just walked into your room," David argues. 

"My door wasn't even closed all the way," Matteo says. "Anyway, I wasn't - it wasn’t even what it looked like." 

David lets out a laugh at that. "Matteo, it's okay. You don't have to... Everyone watches porn. I watch porn, it’s all fine. I shouldn't have just walked in and uhm, that's why I left, but then I thought maybe you’d be wondering where I was, so I texted you.” 

"Yes," Matteo says, and "Thank you." Because he is thankful that David let him know he was just out to the grocery store, but also what? "You watch porn?" 

And he wants to ask when? Because Matteo hasn't watched porn once in the whole time David and him have been together. It's not that he thinks he shouldn't, or that he thinks David shouldn't. It's just that he hasn’t even had the time. Their friends might be obnoxious about it when they bring it up, but David and him really are together most of the time. When they're not together Matteo's either busy with other things, or out with his friends, or taking care of the basic necessities like eating or sleeping. 

So now he's left wondering when David can find the time. 

He also kind of wants to ask why but that makes him feel like the insecure boyfriend he definitely doesn’t want to be. Wanting to ask ‘what do you watch’ makes him feel even worse, so he bites his tongue on all three questions.

"I mean, yeah." David seems to finally remember that he's still holding Carlos’ hummus he started putting away five minutes earlier, so he breaks eye contact to put it in the fridge. "That's fine, right? It's normal." 

Matteo wants to state again that David didn’t walk in on him doing what it looked like he was doing, and confess that he, in fact, hasn't watched porn in months, but something makes him stop. He’s suddenly unsure about how admitting that would make him look to David.

They've been taking it slow, the sexual side of their relationship. For Matteo, his own inexperience and the desire to not rush into anything, and just do everything right has been the main reason. They've done some things, obviously, but it's been a bit of a slow build up. Matteo has been happy and comfortable with this. He's been immensely grateful that it's been David with whom he's been able to have all his firsts. He’d been so sure that David had been happy with everything as well. 

Matteo tries hard not to show how truly inexperienced he suddenly feels. Not only in the whole sex thing, but also at relationships and people and at being the best for David. 

"It's fine," he replies, belated. 

"And you're fine?" David asks. 

"Yeah," Matteo says, and the doorbell rings. "Yeah, that must be the guys." 

 

\---

 

Jonas, Carlos and Abdi spill through the front door with cheers and a chorus of “TV night, fuck yeah." As soon as they get in Abdi makes a beeline for the kitchen where he can see David. Matteo wants to joke about how fast Abdi forgets about him at the sight of Matteo’s boyfriend, but before he can Carlos calls out "David!" and has left him and Jonas in the doorway as well. 

"Honestly, it's like I don't even matter anymore." He tells Jonas. 

"We only keep you around so we can have access to David, it's true." 

Jonas at least leans in to give Matteo a friendly slap on the back. 

"So," he starts, "is everything," and he motions to the kitchen "cool?" 

"Yeah," Matteo replies. "Yeah, it's fine. Sorted.” 

Jonas is looking at him in that unbelieving-best-friend way of his, and Matteo reminds himself not to fold in on himself under the weight of it. "Are you sure?" 

Before Matteo can reassure him, the boys are piling back into the hallway, David in tow this time. David and Jonas do this dumb handshake they've been doing for months now. Matteo’s convinced they started it to either make fun of the handshake Amira and him always do, or to make him jealous. It's as annoying as it is adorable though, and Matteo's stopped rolling his eyes at it a long time ago. 

Abdi and Carlos already have a bag of crisps each in their hands. Carlos is also clutching his hummus to his chest and David's carrying two six-pack. 

"Let's get this party started!" Carlos exclaims, leading the way to the living room. 

 

\---

 

They like to get together once a week to catch up, drink, watch crap TV and play a shit ton of video games. Now that they don't have school together anymore, and with college and jobs just around the corner for everyone, Carlos thought it was a good idea to start early on implementing a firm tradition to make sure they don’t lose track of each other. Matteo just had lunch with Abdi yesterday though, and he and the boys all went for table tennis on Tuesday. They see each other as often as ever, but Matteo has to admit that it’s fun to have this routine. It’s also great to have David there on Thursdays as well and see him bond with the guys. 

Matteo hasn't enrolled in any colleges. He's either going to take a semester or the whole year off to decide what he wants to do next. He kind of lost track of a lot of things his senior year. It's taking more time than he was anticipating to build that back up and to just figure out what he wants to do. He’s been going to therapy over the summer as well. It’s just a couple of times a month, but he feels like it’s been helping him put everything into perspective. 

The people around Matteo seem to have figured things out for the most part though. 

David had his registration for college in the bag early in the summer. Carlos, Abdi and Jonas have all decided what they want to do as well. Matteo is scared of getting left behind sometimes, both literally and figuratively. They're all going to be busy with classes next semester, meeting new people and experiencing new things and Matteo doesn’t know where that’s going to leave him. 

So yeah, Matteo is grateful for their running Thursday evening plans at least. 

 

\---

 

David sits down in his usual spot in the middle of the couch and Carlos plops down next to him like he often does. Matteo doesn't quite realize how weird it is that he doesn’t go sit on David's other side until he's already sat down in the recliner and Jonas is looking at him with a weird expression. Abdi goes to sit on David’s other side, and David doesn’t really look over at Matteo at all. 

"What should we watch first, man?" Abdi begins, "I can't wait to see that new episode of Ex On The Beach and then kick your asses at Mario Kart, but that’s just my-“

"I sent Matteo porn!" Jonas exclaims. 

Out of fucking nowhere. 

Matteo feels his jaw hit the floor for the second time that day, and he can see the other three boys regard Jonas with a similar what the fuck expression. Carlos and Abdi recover first, of course. 

"Why did you send Matteo porn?

"Gay porn?"

"Yes, gay porn. But that wasn’t the point." Jonas says. 

"What was the point then?" Abdi asks. 

"The point is that it’s gay porn that has Matteo's old neighbor in it."

Now Matteo is the recipient of two wide-eyed stares from Abdi and Carlos. "You know someone who's in porn?"

"I don't know him anymore!" Matteo explains. "Also he wasn't in porn back when I knew him."

"He used to call Matteo names and push him around," Jonas says with a little too much glee. 

"He bullied you?" Carlos asks. 

"Matteo," David starts and Matteo hurries to explain: “It's fine. We were kids and it's not like - it sucked at the time, but it also wasn't a big deal. He didn't beat me up or something, he'd just tell me I was stupid and shove me in the bushes sometimes. His mom always punished him for it, and she made me cookies. I never even think about it anymore, it's fine." This seems to make David’s worried expression disappear slightly. 

"Maybe he was into you," Carlos suggests. 

"Yeah, maybe he wanted to fuck you." Abdi agrees. 

"That whole pulling pigtails thing." 

"I was eight," Matteo says, "that's disgusting. He was like eleven or something. Please just stop talking, gross." 

Carlos and Abdi pull comically similar faces. "Oh, I thought this was more recent than that, gross." Abdi agrees. 

"Anyway!" Jonas says, trying to steer the conversation back to wherever he thinks it should be going. Matteo firmly thinks it should be going away, but no amount of wide-eyed staring at Jonas seems to be able to convince him of that. "So my cousin sends me a message all 'hey isn't this Klaus from elementary school?' and before I know it I'm watching him fuck some dude."

"Why was your cousin watching gay porn?" Abdi asks. 

"Chicks are super into that," Carlos answers for Jonas. 

Jonas makes a face, "I'm actually trying very hard not to think about why my cousin was watching any kind of porn."

Abdi and Carlos continue to give Jonas shit about his 'kinky cousin' and Matteo is trying to look at David without making it too obvious that he's basically completely checked out of this dumb ass conversation and is only trying to gauge his boyfriend’s reaction to all of this. 

David doesn't look too put off though, he's laughing along to Jonas' discomfort and rolling his eyes at something stupid Carlos is saying. 

Somehow that makes Matteo feel even more alone in his misery. 

"Let's put it on!" Abdi says, Carlos and Jonas agree immediately. 

"Where's your laptop?" Jonas asks. 

"Guys." Matteo tries, but now everyone is looking at him so expectantly and so excitedly and there’s really nothing left for Matteo to do but grab his laptop. 

Jonas snatches the laptop out of his hands as soon as he gets back to the living room. He takes some time copying the link from his phone, before pressing play and balancing the laptop on Carlos’s knees so everyone can enjoy the show. Jonas and Matteo have each sat down on the arm rests on opposite sides of the couch. Sadly enough this means Matteo can’t reach over to punch Jonas in the arm. 

 

What follows is probably the most awkward and embarrassing fifteen minutes of Matteo's life. 

"Which one is he?" David asks. 

Jonas points out Klaus and after that a silence descends over the group. Matteo assumes that Abdi and Carlos have never seen gay porn before, and for Jonas this particular video was probably his first as well. Their eyes are wide as they take in the two guys undressing each other while passionately making out. Soon the same moaning that sent David running earlier in the afternoon starts filling up his entire living room. 

Matteo has never been more grateful that all his roommates usually clear out for TV/game night. 

As if all of this wasn’t bad enough, Abdi, Carlos and Jonas start commenting on what’s happening on the screen.

"He’s big." 

"Wow, that one's circumcised."

"Your neighbor looks like he knows what he’s doing."

Abdi whistles when Klaus is four fingers deep into his partner. 

Matteo wants the ground to swallow him up. 

Jonas, at long fucking last, seems to be beginning to realize how awkward this is. Probably because Matteo is sure whatever his face is doing right now isn’t good. Jonas opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, like he wants to say something to make it stop. He must not be exactly sure what to say though cause in the end just stays quiet. 

The other boys obviously want to see the climax. Matteo hopes it comes soon. That these guys _come soon_. 

"I can't believe you guys know someone who's in porn," Carlos says, reverently, as Klaus turns his partner on his back and gets right back to business. 

"He's not in porn," David says. 

"Oh, sorry, is that like... not the correct thing to say?" Carlos asks. "I know sex workers-" 

Luckily David cuts him off there. 

"No, I mean, obviously he's _in_ the porn, but he actually makes it as well." 

Now everyone is looking at David. 

"See?" He points at the pornhub username. "That's his alias." 

"How do you know that's him?" Jonas asks. WildestFantasy97 could be anyone, after all. 

"He's in all the other thumbnails as well," David scrolls the page down a fraction, and he's right. Klaus' face and body are in a whole row of thumbnails of videos with titles like "Fucking you after the gym" and "Taking care of you good". 

"So he’s actually making these videos and uploading them?" Jonas asks. 

David shrugs. "I'm pretty sure. He’s kind of popular as well. Look at the view count, and he's got a good subscription count as well." 

In the background, the moaning has turned up a notch, while David continues to explain to Matteo's best friends how much Klaus is getting paid to do porn. 

"It's hard to say how much he’s making from this. The streams aren't earning him that much probably, because pornhub doesn't pay that well. But see, you can 'tip' him if you click here, and he might be making a lot through that. That’ll depend on if he’s got dedicated fans or not. He might also have subscription-only content." 

Before David can go on they can all hear Klaus exclaim: "Oh yeah, come on my nipples." 

Finally, this can all be over. 

"How do you know all of this?" Carlos asks David. 

Or maybe not. 

"Oh," David’s cheeks color a little at that. "I did this essay on what you can earn from using different stream services online for an entrance essay for college. I compared all the popular sites like Youtube and Dailymotion. There's been a lot of talk about pornhub online because they promote themselves as being a better alternative to a lot of other websites, but then people started talking about how they actually don't pay that much, so I did a lot of research on that." 

"Oh, they're calling it research now, huh?" Abdi leers, and in the first sensible thing to come out of Jonas' mouth all day he suddenly says: "Matteo, do you have any of those little uhm - wait I'll just come into the kitchen with you and we can search together." And he pulls Matteo out of his frozen perch on the armrest. 

 

\---

 

"Dude, sorry," Jonas whispers to him in the kitchen. "I was trying to help." 

"Fuck, Jonas," Matteo whispers back. "Stop trying to do anything. Ever." 

"Harsh, dude! Fuck, sorry. Are you okay? You looked like you were gonna cry in there."

And horrifyingly enough, Matteo thinks it might still happen if Jonas keeps looking at him like that. "Fuck off, I'm not gonna cry." 

"Everything okay?" They both startle at David's voice coming from the door opening. 

Jonas blindly reaches for the counter, grabs an unopened bag of peppercorns one of Matteo's roommates probably bought, and says: "Found my thing, I'll go uhm check on the guys then." 

Matteo and David stay quiet as they watch Jonas leave with the worst excuse in the world in his hands. They stay quiet and Matteo turns back to look at a spot just above David’s shoulder.

He can’t be sure but he thinks David isn’t quite looking at him either. 

"I think we should go talk in your room for a second." David says. 

And yeah, probably. 

 

\---

 

"So, that was the video I saw you watching earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me Jonas had sent it to you as a joke?"

"I tried. I said it wasn't what it looked like."

"You're right, sorry." David grimaces. 

They're sitting on Matteo's bed, facing each other. David's got one knee pulled up on the bed and his other foot on the ground. Matteo's sitting cross-legged across from him. There’s only about twenty centimeters between them and it both feels like too much and not enough. 

"This is all a big misunderstanding." Matteo tries. "I wasn't looking at porn, I don't really watch porn. Or I haven’t been watching porn."

"It would be okay if you were though," David shrugs. "I don't want you to think you can't, or that I think it's cheating or something."

"Why did you leave?" Matteo asks. 

"I texted you," David replies, immediately. It sounds defensive and David must hear it too cause he sighs and his shoulders just drop. "I wanted to give you some privacy, like I said. I thought you wanted to... be alone. Jerk off." 

"I never want to be alone when you're there."

"That's sweet, Matteo," David tells him, but it makes Matteo feel naive again. 

They stay silent for a beat. 

"Maybe we should talk about sex more," David’s obviously trying to keep the conversation going and Matteo desperately wants to meet him halfway. 

"Maybe we should." Matteo agrees. 

"Why did you say you don't really watch porn?" David asks him. 

"Because I don't. It hasn’t really occurred to me and I haven't had the time. I'm always with you. When do you watch porn?" 

David shrugs. "I don't know, I was on pornhub sometimes for that essay and I clicked some things, watched some videos. Not for the essay, of course. It really wasn't that kind of essay.” He’s blushing a little now. “Just. I don't know."

"What kind of porn do you watch?" Matteo unearths that courage from somewhere. Cause if David’s being honest and putting in the effort to really talk about this, Matteo’s got to try too. 

"What do you mean? I watch just... normal porn." 

"No, I meant. Boys? Or boy and girl? Or girls?" 

David’s still blushing and for some reason that’s making Matteo feel a little more comfortable. "I mean. All of the above? Mostly boys, lately?" 

"Are you asking me?" 

"Mostly guys," David says more firmly. "Sometimes straight couples." 

"Okay."

"Does that bother you?"

"No." 

"Okay, try that again and now either tell me the truth or lie with a little more conviction. I'd prefer it if you didn't lie." David cushions the blow of that accusation a little by reaching out to hold Matteo’s hand, bridging that too-wide too-narrow gap between them. 

"It doesn't bother me that you watch porn because of the porn part. I just didn't know, and I thought - I'm not sure what that means with regards to me or like us. And I don’t know if you’re satisfied with us or whatever. Or if this is completely separate from us."

"I'm not dissatisfied with you. Matteo, never."

"Cause we've been taking it slow and I thought we both wanted that-"

"Yeah, of course." 

"Okay. See, this is stupid and I'm stupid and-" Matteo pulls his hands back out of David’s. 

"Hey, can you not talk about my boyfriend like that?" David asks him. "Cause I will kick your ass and you know I can." 

Matteo lets himself fall onto his back. 

"Matteo," David asks, tickling Matteo under his knee, where he knows Matteo is super sensitive. David never fights fair. 

"Can I get a cuddle, please?" 

Case in point. 

"Yes," Matteo replies. 

David's on him in a second. 

"Let's just summarize," David says. "Jonas sent you porn and you watched it out of some sick curiosity to see your asshole neighbor fuck some poor twink."

"The twink looked like he was enjoying himself though," Matteo says into David's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but I think the douchebag has some moves." 

They burst out laughing at that, and David moves off of Matteo a little so they can look at each other and he isn’t quite suffocating Matteo anymore. 

"So you watched the video, and I used my key and let myself into your apartment. Which is still okay?"

"More than okay."

"Okay. And I walked to your room - cause your door was open."

"My door was open."

"And I thought that you were having some private time with some porn and so I left. Cause I wanted to respect your privacy, and cause I was embarrassed. And I was worried that I'd overstepped. And maybe I was little insecure cause I thought you were watching porn without me cause you don't want me there during your alone time." 

David cheats again by barreling on before Matteo can even process all of that properly. 

"Then when I got back I said it was okay to watch porn, and that made you act a little weird cause you were worried and a little insecure?”

Matteo reluctantly nods. 

“Which makes us both idiots who need to talk to each other better.” David whispers before breaking into a huge grin and adding: “And then your best friend forced us to watch gay porn with all your straight guy friends there."

"Yes." Matteo exclaims, "That was the worst, right? Fuck." 

"So uncomfortable." 

"They're the real idiots," Matteo says. "Next to them we are super fucking well adjusted." 

"Super fucking well adjusted." David agrees. 

They’re both laughing now. Matteo can’t believe how much lighter he feels after hearing David say it like that. After hearing that David maybe wasn’t super okay and cool with everything either. 

"Can't believe the first time we watched porn together was with those guys breathing down our necks." 

"Wanna try again tonight?" David asks, a tiny private smile on his face. "Just the two of us?" 

Matteo nods, leaning in for a kiss. "Wanna mess around after?" He asks. 

David leans in for another kiss. 

 

\---

 

When they get back to the living room the guys are staring enraptured at the television where that week’s episode of Ex On The Beach is already playing. 

"Oh, that Rebecca," Abdi is saying. "She's so damn hot."

"Why do you always fall for such brutal women?" Matteo asks. 

"Masochism," David replies immediately, sitting down in the recliner and pulling Matteo half on his lap. 

"Laugh it up," Abdi replies, barely sparing them a glance.

"Why did you start without us?" Matteo complains. 

"Cause you two were having a quicky in your room," Jonas says. 

"Without us," Carlos adds. 

"Next time we'll invite you guys," David placates. 

"Shhh, Rebecca's saying something." Abdi interrupts them all. 

Matteo can’t wait to watch David kick all their asses at Mario Kart after this.


End file.
